Four Words
by StarzOfDraco
Summary: Four words.  That was all it took for Duncan to realize his relationship with Meg wasn't right.  Duncan/Meg split, LoVe, Veronica/Meg friendship.  NOT FOR DUNCAN FANS


_I'm not your sister…_

Four words; that was all it took. Four tiny little words that when taken separately mean nothing significant, but sewn together in one breath as they were meant everything.

The afternoon that Duncan Kane found himself standing awkwardly outside of the Manning's home was a beautiful day for a picnic. At least that was what the weatherman had said at the beginning of the week when they had made their Saturday morning plans. Duncan promised to show up at precisely 9 a.m. with a basket full of goodies and be wearing a heart melting smile that straddled the line between over eager teenager and valiant prince charming while Meg had promised to be waiting patiently outside as to not subject him to the chastising glares of her parents.

The day was beautiful alright, but that was the only thing that had gone to plan.

There was no basket of goodies.

There was no smile of a teenager or prince.

And it was long past the 9 a.m. mark.

Meg, always the picture of pure perfection, sat on her front step, clutching her phone to her chest. When the shuffling sounds of his feet dragging came within earshot, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Oh Duncan!" She rushed towards him, wrapping her arms lovingly around his waist and burying her face within his sweater. "I thought something happened to you. You are okay, right?" When he responded with only silence, Meg pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, those eyes that always remained blue even when the skies were grey. "Duncan? Duncan what's wrong?"

"Um…" He took a hold of her hands, using it as a barrier between them. It pained him to see the look of concern; the look of what one might even call love, lingering in her once enrapturing eyes so he diverted his gaze downwards and heaved a heavy sigh. "I, uh, I don't know how to tell you this…"

Meg simpered naively; unaware of what was really taking place. "You can tell me anything." Tenderly, she rubbed light circles on his hands with her thumbs. "C'mon, it's only me." She lowered her head, successfully meeting those heart melting eyes of his once again.

Duncan cleared his throat as he searched within himself for the strength to do what he needed…what he wanted to do.

_I'm not your sister…_

_I'm not your sister…_

_I'm not your sister…_

"We should end this." He spat it out so quickly, so heartlessly, so distastefully that he wasn't surprised as she recoiled, drawing into herself and dropping his hands instantly. His arms fell to his sides like dead weight, not a single feeling flowing through them.

"Wh-what? Why are you saying this?" Her voice was shaky, each syllable struggling to form. Tears lined her eyes, threatening to fall with every staggered breath. "Did-did I do something?"

"Meg, no God no." She flinched as he reached to grab a hold of her shoulders, wincing as if his touch burned. "It's not you…"

She scoffed within a small bitter-filled laugh. "Don't you dare use that line on me, Duncan. I-I thought…I…you…" She turned her eyes downwards as her fingers twisted at her abdomen. "…you told me you loved me."

"I'm sorry." He shuffled his feet, kicking aimlessly at the loose gravel as he refused to hold her gaze for longer than a nano-second.

"You said you wanted to be with me…always." A rage of heat flushed her features, but the ache caught in the back of her throat was betraying, exposing the anguish within. "Was that a lie? Huh? Well was it?" Her lips pursed with false vehemence.

"What?"

"Was it your way of…of…getting…what you...wanted?" As she choked on her words, she began taking small disquieting steps backwards, pulling further and further away from him.

"No! You have to believe me. That's not it." He attempted to reach for her again, but she jerked away. "I just..."

"It's Veronica, isn't it?" She clenched her jaw. Bringing her hands to her hips, she stood more aggressively than he had ever seen her stand. "You still love her, don't you? You love her and you...you..." She wrapped a hand around her throat, as her body convulsed in disgust. "...you did...with me?"

Duncan dropped his jaw, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. "How can you even think that!"

Her face held staunchly in a scowl as her emotions hedged the lines of resentment and sorrow. "I don't know what to think anymore..."She swallowed hard, keeping the tears at bay. "Just-just tell me why."

"I-I just…it's the right thing to do." Rubbing the back of his neck, he hung his head low. "We should end things now, you know, before...before things get too..."

She rolled her eyes, attempting to feign confidence and wiped away the tears that dared to fall for the man she loved and who she thought had loved her. "How can you do this to us?"

"I'm sorry, Meg. It's for the best…for the both of us." He offered her one last guileless look before walking somberly away.

Meg dropped to her knees, succumbing to the weakness that she had tried desperately to repress as heart wrenching sobs racked her slender form. Wrapping her arms protectively around her midsection, she let the tears flow freely. "I wasn't talking about you and me."

* * *

Ten minutes. Ten more hour-long feeling minutes and Veronica would finally be able to strip off that shiny vest of a uniform and relieve those barking dogs of hers that had been screaming for a break for the better part of an hour…or more. She couldn't really tell. By the fifth hour, she was never able to distinguish the difference between dogs barking and customers being…well, customers.

"I'm gonna leave this here with you. Take your time and let me know if you need anything else." As she placed the check at the edge of the table, she flashed the group of twenty-somethings a blithe flirty smile. Java the Hut's too peppy for her own good manager dubbed it the 'tip ringer.' Though most patrons tended to ignore their waitresses and shrug off any pleasantries that are exchanged, most found it difficult, if not impossible, to not leave a weighty tip for the cute blond that was willing to show some teeth. They probably would have preferred some flesh, but The Hut wasn't that kind of establishment.

"Hey Veronica, you see that guy over there?" Veronica's manager whispered in a gossipy tone. "He asked to sit in your section. You know him?"

Veronica couldn't bar the small smile that formed at the sight of Duncan sitting at one of the raised tables, relaxing comfortably in a lounge chair.

"Yeah, I know him. Can you take care of this for me?" She handed off the small bust bin she was carrying and slowly headed towards her once friend, once boyfriend, once ex-friend, still ex-boyfriend. She didn't need to remind herself that she was already spoken for, she was faithful through and through, but seeing Duncan there, looking so…Duncan, caused her heart to flutter unwillingly.

"Hey." He spoke first, his voice soft and soothing.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey." Expelling a rush of air in a laugh-like scoff, she grinned. It wasn't the most brilliant exchange ever to occur, that was for sure. "Wow, verbal geniuses the two of us, huh?"

"Heh, yeah." He chuckled awkwardly as he drummed his fingers along his knees. "So, uh, you work here?"

"What? No, what ever gave you _that_ impression?" She tilted her head and stared at him with a coy expression. "I just love these cute outfits and once they even confused me for a worker and gave me free cake. It's a pretty sweet scam."

Duncan sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "Sorry, dumb right?"

"Don't worry." She shrugged. "Find the right girl and she'll think it's adorable." They shared a laugh as she took a seat across from him. "So, what are you doing here? Last time I heard, the Kanes were heading to Napa and were planning on drowning their grief in an endless flow of wine. You decided to stay?"

"Yeah well…" Leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees, he smiled. "…I'm kinda into what Neptune has to offer."

"You mean besides hounding reporters, soul sucking over privileged teens, and incompetent sheriffs?" She leaned forward as well, mimicking his position.

"You forgot to mention all the drugs, alcohol, and impressionable young women that a young man like me lives for." He smirked as she slapped him playfully on the arm. He loved how things always seemed so easy, so not…what they were…when she was around.

"So, I assume that's code for you stuck around to be with Meg?" She adjusted in her seat. "How are the love birds flying these days?"

"Uh, about that."

"Ruh-roh. What happened? Did you two have a fight over which one of you looks _more_ like a porcelain doll?" She drawled, clearly not recognizing his change of posture and uneasy movements. "Duncan…?" When his change of demeanor finally dawned on her, she placed a friendly hand on his leg.

"We sorta broke up."

"Oh…" Her sprightly expression dropped. "I-I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Is there something I can…cake! You need cake." She shot up only to be stopped by Duncan's warm grasp on her forearm.

"It-it's okay, really. I'm okay. I kinda was the one that did the breaking up." He hung his head low, unable to predict how Veronica would react. Frankly, he was a little nervous. The girl he loved had gone from not being his sister, to being his sister, to not being his sister once again and that girl just so happened to be sitting within arms reach. A part of him, all of him if he were to be honest, hoped that she would fling herself out of the chair and into his arms as a rush of undeniable passion forces them into a fervent kiss. But this was Veronica and Veronica didn't live in a fantasy land.

"What? Why? Did something happen between the two of you?" As soon as the words came out, she was shaking her head and trying to take it back. "I-I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"No, it's alright." He reached out and squeezed her upper arm. "Honestly?"

"Yeah, I mean, if that's okay."

"It was…" He swallowed away his nerves and stared longingly into her bright blue eyes. "It was because of you."

"What?" She pushed back in her seat and her eyes widened in confusion. "You broke up with Meg because of me? Why-why would you do that?" She did well to keep her voice level and just above a whisper, but he felt as though she was berating him.

"What do you mean why?" He pulled away, creating some distance between them as he became increasingly defensive. It certainly wasn't going how he had planned. "I thought that was what you…"

"You break up with a girl because she's cheating on you, or because she could never grasp the difference between the 'D' and the 'R' on the gear box. Hell, you even break up with a girl because she smells as though she parties in a dumpster. You don't break up with a girl because of me." She stood, stepping off the raiser and fully prepared to execute the well-worn Veronica run away tactic.

"You're not my sister, Veronica." His words escaped whinier than he had intended.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one that sent the memo, remember?" She was talking to him as if he was an idiot and of course that didn't go over well with him.

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I fail to see why it _has _to mean anything."

"C'mon Veronica. It's always been you and me. There's nothing stopping us now. We can finally be together."

"Nothing?" She scoffed. "Did you just decide to forget that I have a boyfriend? Or that he just happens to be your best friend?"

"Exactly." He stood up and closed the distance between them. "Best friends don't stand in the way. Besides, I had you first." It was childish sure, but Duncan wasn't feeling all that manly.

"God, do you even hear yourself?" She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Wait!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her back to face him. "I thought this is what you wanted. You wanted us to be together. What about last year?"

"See…" She whacked his hand off her shoulder. "The funny thing about last year is that…it was last year! Things change. People change. Feelings change. There's just a whole lot of changing."

"Veronica…" Oblivious to the heightened emotions that were stirring between Duncan and Veronica, the Hut's manager flounced over to the two of them and bumped hips with Veronica. "You're boyfriend's here." Her voice was giddy and sing-song like.

In unison, both Duncan and Veronica turned their heads to face the entrance. Logan offered a small wave and a tiny smile. Never had Duncan hated dimples more in his life than he did in that moment.

"I have to go." Veronica fetched her bag from behind the counter. "I should check on Meg. See how she's doing?" Scowling, she turned to leave.

"Hey!" He wrapped his fingers around her elbow and tugged her into a halt. "Don't you care about me? How I'm doing? I'm your friend, too you know!" Realizing what he had done and who was in proximity, Duncan risked a glance in Logan's direction. Luckily, the other boy was engaged in a conversation with the barista. Both being surfers, Duncan figured Logan would be too distracted to notice anything.

"Again." She spoke calmly, leaving her elbow within his hold.

"What?"

"You're my friend…again. Where as Meg is my friend still. Big difference."

"What are you talking about?"

With that, she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Do you even remember last year? Because I do. I remember being harassed and outcasted while you sat idly by and did nothing! Now, leave me alone." She rushed to Logan's arms and stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him. Duncan cringed as Logan dared to send a glance in his direction while locking lips with _his_ Veronica.

"For his safety, make sure he doesn't follow." Veronica whispered into Logan's ear before leaving him with another kiss. "I'll wait for you in the car."

Logan wrinkled his brow. "Huh?"

"Veronica, wait!" Duncan called out after the retreating blond as he tried to run after her, only to be stopped by his so called best friend. "C'mon man, move! This isn't funny."

"You're not getting near her."

"I don't want to get into this with you, Logan. Just step aside." They were in each other's faces, their breaths fighting for ownership of the air between them. "This doesn't concern you."

"See, that's where you're mistaken." Logan took a step back. "Veronica's _my _girlfriend and what happens to her concerns me. Trust me."

Duncan was sure he had never heard two words sound so threatening in his life, but none of that mattered. "Heh, she won't be _your_ girlfriend for long." He muttered bitingly.

"What did you say?" Logan's voice turned low and rough.

"You heard me. Soon enough, her head will clear and she'll realize that the son of the man who murdered her best friend isn't really her type."

Before any valid thought could enter either of the boy's minds, Logan was swinging. His fist connected with the other's jaw as a smug smirk played on his lips.

"You son of a-" Duncan growled, his fists balled up and rattled against his hips. Within his next breath, Duncan rushed Logan, tackling him into the hostess stand. Gasps and 'Oh my Gods' filled the air as the boys continued to wail on each other. Logan attacking Duncan's back as Duncan focused on Logan's right rib.

"Hey, hey, hey! Break up you two!" A large man wearing a shirt branded with the word 'Security' pulled them apart, yanking both boys by the collar.

Logan jerked his shoulder, shrugging out of the security guy's hold. "You stay away from her. You got that?" He pointed and glared menacingly at his once best friend and left, wiping off the blood from his knuckles onto his shirt.

"Enjoy it while it lasts! Eventually she'll come to her senses and _you_ won't be the one she runs to!"

* * *

With bunched up tissues strewn about the room and her phone resting silently in her lap, Meg buried herself within a pile of blankets and an unseemly amount of pillows. She hated herself for wallowing, but she lacked the strength to care enough to do anything about it.

_-knock-knock-knock-_

"Go away!" She cried out, throwing another bunched up tissue on the floor.

"_But then who will I share this ice cream with?" _

Meg scrunched her features. The voice that resonated through the door didn't belong to any of her family. "Veronica?"

The door cracked open slightly, just enough for Veronica to peak in. "Care for some company? It comes hand in hand with a pint of Chunky Monkey."

Meg tried to smile, but failed. Sure, Veronica was her friend, but she was also someone that Meg didn't particularly want to see at that moment. Then again, Meg wasn't one to deny a friend…or ice cream. "Yeah, come in." She sat up in bed.

"No, no, no, no!" Veronica shook her head as she tossed the container of ice cream over to Meg. "Up, up! Get up!" She tugged on Meg's blanket. "This is one vu you are not allowed to déjà." In one swift movement, Veronica discarded the pile of blankets, dropping them to the floor. She chuckled as the lack of cover revealed Meg wearing a pair of basketball shorts that fell well past her knees and a t-shirt that was at least five times her size. Both, most likely, belonging to Duncan. "Okay, now this is just pathetic!" She plopped on the bed next to the tear streaked girl. "What happened to Meg I've gotten tough Manning? I'm kinda missing her right about now."

"Oh her?" Meg said as she drove a spoon into the ice cream. "Yeah, she withered and died while Duncan watched."

"Well we need to resuscitate her because this Meg is just so..._depressing_." Veronica's expression twisted unpleasantly.

"Wow, thanks." Meg arched a brow. "Aren't you supposed to play the part of friend and cheer me up instead of…mocking me?"

"That's what the ice cream is for." Veronica scrunched her face into a 'duh' expression. "I'm here solely for when the bashing begins."

Meg scoffed in jest. "Of course." She took another hefty bite of ice cream. "Hmm, I think it's working."

"So…" Veronica made herself comfortable as she observed Meg with a knowing look. "How are you…really?"

"I'm…" She started, using another bite of ice cream to push back a sob. "Oh who am I kidding? Men suck!" She pounded a fist against the bed and groaned.

"Amen to that sister." Veronica said taking the spoon and helping herself to some chocolate goodness.

"You know that voice, that nagging little voice in the back of your head that lies to you and tells you that 'hey, this is the one'? The one that tells you that you are happy and it's all because of some…guy." Meg narrowed her eyes as she ranted.

"I'm familiar with it."

"Yeah, I kinda want to shoot it. And then, when the voice is barely a squeak, barely even audible, I want to stomp on it and strangle it until it can't say anything ever again." She made twisty, strangle-like motions with her hands.

"I think my little voice just ran away and hid." Veronica quipped, handing the ice cream back to the girl that clearly needed it more. "Yep, it is now surrounding itself with various other bigger voices. Humph. You know, I think it's messier up there than I initially thought."

The corners of Meg's mouth curled slightly. It wasn't quite a smile, not one that reached her eyes anyways, but it was close. "And you know what really makes me mad? A part of me hopes that Duncan's kicking himself right now."

"I'm sure he is."

"That after thinking it over he realizes what a gigantic mistake he made and calls me, but another part of me is so angry that I feel like I'd just hang up if he did." Meg sniffled as she stared into the half empty container of ice cream and stabbed at it with her spoon.

"Don't go all little voice strangler on me, but…" Veronica sat up to face Meg. "I think that is exactly what you should do. Hang up on him if he calls. He doesn't deserve you, Meg. I mean that."

Meg shook her head. "You don't know the whole story." She placed a hand on her stomach and looked down.

"I know that he's an idiot. I know that he most definitely is kicking himself right now and I know that you are strong. You're gonna move on and you're going to be okay."

"Ha!" Meg scoffed again. "Really now?"

"Yep. C'mon Meg!" Veronica nudged her in the side. "You are woman. You gotta let yourself roar!"

"I don't know, Veronica." The corners of Meg's mouth twitched a little as her hand remained rested on her abdomen. "How can you be so sure?"

"Uh hello? Who am I?" She pointed to herself.

Meg smiled a smile that finally reached her eyes. "Why, you're Veronica Mars." She spoke in a playful tone.

"Exactly. I know what I'm talking about. Duncan will get what's coming, what he deserves, and you Meg…you will be better than fine. You'll be super fine!"

"Yeah…" Meg nodded as she wrapped her arms around her midsection. "We'll be fine…"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Review = happiness =)_


End file.
